Danball Senki ROSE
by RubyBlitz
Summary: A past that was Never told, a secret that needs to be known, Would the truth be the only option? Or would it be the problem? This is the power! R.O.S.E Activate! War Time Begin! (Accepting OCs early, OC form has already been added) Chapter 7 is up!
1. Introduction

_**Danball Senki ROSE – Author's words**_

* * *

Hello dear readers, so.. you all know WARS has ended, and Level-5 might not make a new season, but we all know Danball Senki has been one of the most exciting anime Series in our life and, let us not let go, cause I think its unfair that Inazuma Eleven will continue while we as well love DanSen does not continue, so without hesitation, I was willing to continue the DanSen World with this story, which is a Sequel of my story 'Danball Senki Reverse' which took place a year after the events of Danball Senki W. So please continue to support this story, I'll try my best to make this a good one, and I hope you all continue with supporting, reviewing and reading. Again Danball Senki/W/Wars does not belong to me, all rights go to level-5., but the OCs are mine

* * *

_**Danball Senki ROSE – Information**_

* * *

Three years has passed since the Incident with the Reverses, people forgot about the argument with the Reverses and decided to become at piece with them, from that day the Reverses and Humans lived in Harmony. However, many secrets were not unlocked, many unanswered questions. Now in the island of Kamui, Stands a school for Reverses, and near a school for LBX players. Kamui Daimon Comprehensive Academy comes to visit this new school 'ReROSE academy' only to find a Shocking revolution. Are you sure about who you trust?

* * *

_**Main Cast (Reverses)**_

* * *

Houjou Muraku

Hoshihara Hikari

Sena Aaron

Hosono Sakura

Haromo Kira

Ryuu Ace

Ruth Kathy

Kriesler Serena & Seredy

* * *

_**Main Cast (LBX players)**_

* * *

Sena Arata

Hoshihara Hikaru

Izumo Haruki

Hosono Sakuya

Kashima Yuno

* * *

_**Returning Characters**_

* * *

Haromo Kia (18)

Kaidou Jen (18)

Avalanche Atyusa (21)

Yamano Daichi (21)

Fuujin Kaiko (13)

Fukino Takashi (14)

Kenbishi Kataru (13)

Avalanche Snowflake (17)

Hirasawa Wendy (17)

Fantasia

Lunaria

Rune Fern (17)

Tsurugi Yuki (17)

Sorano Akio (17)

Matsukaze Tera (17)

Buster (Muraku's Pet Dragon)

Bolt (Aaron's Pet Dog)

* * *

_**I will be sending the OC form later**_

_**Alright then! Mkay! Bye!**_


	2. OC form

**Ruby: ALO!here is the OC FORM! PICK PICK HURRY HURRY! Oh btw…im expecting some OC drawings so…. Yeah. If u have a DeviantART please Add me…(still the same Name) so I can see a drawing of your OC**

* * *

**~OC Form~**

**Name:**

**Nicknames (optional):**

**Age :**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Power (Reverses only):**

**~Appearance~**

**Hair (Complete Details needed):**

**Eye Color:**

**Skin Tone:**

**Body (thin/fat, flat chest/not etc.):**

**~Where do you belong?~**

**Kamui Daimon or ReROSE:**

**-Details (important)-**

**Virtual Country (Kamui Daimon):**

**Platoon:**

**Clan (ReROSE) (Here are the main clans that are available: Black Feather, Magista, Rossett, Heress, Judio, Fawn La, Porta, Angel Piece, Great Dive,):**

**Team (Teams: Black feather – Peacock, Horizon, Mace, Feather**

**Angel Piece- Mace (they also have a Mace), Priest, Holy, Race**

**Magista – Team Chase, Speed, Mist, Grace**

**Rossett – Lily, Hibiscus, Tulip, Petal**

**Heress- Gear, Bolt, Spinner, Lust**

**Fawn La – Acorn, Leaf, Bark, Maple**

**Porta – Laces, Dice, Micro, Neuron**

**Great Dive- Wave, Pond, Storm, Dash)**

**Position (leader, alchemist, second-in-command member):**

**(Kamui Daimon)**

**LBX(s):**

**Hissatsu Functions:**

**CCM:**

**(ReROSE)**

**Weapon(s):**

**Wings (Optional) :**

**Hover board (optional):**

**RSP (Rose Summoning Phone)(its like a phone attached to the middle of your belt):**

**LBX (optional for ReRose Students):**

**CCM(optional for ReRose Students):**

**~Clothing~**

**Everyday Clothing:**

**Uniform Colors (ReROSE Academy only):**

**Battle Uniform (ReRose):**

**Formal Clothing:**

**Casual Clothing (optional):**

**Swimwear (optional):**

**Pajama:**

**Night Jacket colors (look the night jacket is a simple long sleeved turtle neck and long pant for boys and shorts for girls) (ReRose only): **

**~Relationships~**

**Friend:**

**Frenemies:**

**Bro/Sis:**

**Crush/Bf/Gf:**

**Enemies:**

**Rivals:**

**~other~**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Occupations:**

**Talents:**

**Abilities:**

**~Extras~**

**History:**

**Companion (pet/partner):**

**Items (optionaaalll):**


	3. (1) Hello, Goodbye!

_**Ruby: ITS FINALLY HEEEREEEEEE! HOOOORAAY! I**_

_**Look the only reason I had a chapter one… IS BECAUSE I JUST FINISHED WATCHING FRIKIN WARS AND IM SERIOUSLY CRYING**_

_**Pipo = Existra for 'What'**_

_**Existra (For those who did not read Reverse -_-) = a special language some children/Reverses learn if they cannot read normal language**_

* * *

Three years has past since the events with the Reverses.. Apparently the reverses are following their own dreams.. But then some of them stayed as they are.. But… together… never really lasted… as one of them had to continue on their school life… but deep inside the caverns of Kamui Island… Lies the secret of the stars…. But some are dark…. Not as bright as you think, yet… lies there is an unknown past….truly… unknown

* * *

"_Watashi…no….futago"_

* * *

_**Danball Senki ROSE**_

_**Episode 1 **_

'_**Goodbye! Hello!?"**_

* * *

After the Second world had fallen, they decided to create a new one, luckily it took a month, due to help from a certain famous mechanic. That girl, She had grown up… from people she knew dearly and sencierly

* * *

"Is it working?" Josephine Asked the teal headed girl,

"Yep! Second world has begun working once again… and this time, no need for Humans… Got that Prof, Prof?" The young lady says. "Yes…thank you…" Mito Eisuke says to the teal hair "Thank you…Rune-Hakase," The girl turns around and says "Hah! No probs! Anyway better get going… Akio-kun is outside, we got a lot more to fix, Seeya!"

* * *

Arata, Jin and his other companions may have left Kamui Daimon, but a time came they had returned… they couldn't stand being away from the family they had found….Everyone was happy, and decided to throw them a party, everyone was rejoiced….well not everyone

* * *

Late at night outside the Duck Manor…Wind blows the hair of the long black haired boy, as he tugs on his shirt..a clenched fist on his chest…. Right on top of his heart, suddenly putting his hand over his eye… knees falling on the ground…. Staring at the sky with his purple eyes, or….Eye.. pulling up his right sleeve… taking both of his gloves of.. clenching his fists in shame of being a gigantic lier… turning his right hand as he stares at his purple tattoo… and his vine like tattoo, flowing up his arm… Suddenly facing the ground and starts coughing… suddenly want to forget it all, Houjou Muraku stares at the sky as water flows down his cheeks…

* * *

"I don't…want to lie…" gripping on the hair on his head… "I DON'T WANT TO LIVE LIKE THIS ANYMORE!"

* * *

…A young Brick-red haired boy hears the scream of the other boy, at his same age….Waking up from his slumber… taking a look with his indigo eyes at his new best friend, who had as well awake due to the scream… The blonde haired, iris eyed boy stares at his roommate..

* * *

"Arata? What was that?"

"Dunno…."

* * *

The next day Houjou Muraku was not wearing his gloves as he walks into his classroom… not even looking at his classmates….Everyone tended to ignore it even if they could not do so…

* * *

A Beautiful day in Kamui Daimon, but war time was at hand…. And it was a bit upsetting,

* * *

"Muraku!" Vanessa Was in her control pod, shouting "Muraku Did you just get…no….your LBX is still okay right!?"

"Muraku?" Mikhail was talking in an upset tone

* * *

But then, Muraku's Face could not appear anymore on the screen…. But he was smiling.. as tears fall slowly from his face '_Finally…..its over… I can go home'_

* * *

A bright and sunny afternoon it was in Kamui Daimon, Kaidou Jin, was walking up to a young lady and some kids

* * *

"Hey Kia, long time no see" Jin says to his old female friend,

"Yeah" Jin looks at Kia's Back too see his 'old friends' and other kids

"I guess you will be starting the school huh?"

"ah….These Kids, are just lucky" Kia says with a slick smile

* * *

"Hey Did you guys hear!?" Catherine comes in with big big news

"What is it!?" Everybody Reacts

"Muraku- His LBX was LOST In today!"

"WHAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!?" Arata Shouted, Everybody else just stared in shock

* * *

Muraku was packing his stuff, till' he spotted an old photo, of him and his best friends….. started to think

* * *

'_If I go back…..will they forgive me for not contacting them at all? Or actually even looking at their photos anymore….what should I say, 'I couldn't call you because of this school'….. what if they wont remember me anymore?'_

* * *

Mikhail, Kageto and Vanessa comes in looking really upset, but Kageto is almost bursting into tears, then he really did…. He ran to their ex-captain and hugged him tightly

* * *

"MURAKU-SAN! DON'T GO!" Kageto was panicking like crazy, Mikhail and Vanessa were slighty crying as well

"Im sorry….But I have to" Muraku looks at the red-head "The boat will arrive early tonight…."

"MURAKU-SAAANNNN!" Kageto continued to cry till'

"Muraku! Nobody will ever replace you!"

"You're the only captain for us!" Mikhail and Vanessa say while sobbing, they ended up joining the hug…

"its okay guys….im sure we will meet again one day…"

* * *

Arata was running quickly to Muraku who was just standing in the forest looking at the sky… Muraku was taking one more glance at the kamui island sky… until Arata came in-

* * *

"Arata?" Muraku stared at the boy who was tired of running….suddenly tears started to fall of his face…. "Why are you…"

"i….thought you said…..that…you werent going…to leave, Till' I leave…." Arata said standing up, his eyes filled with sadness

"Arata….." Before Muraku was able to say anything else, Arata already hugged Muraku tightly

"Promise….me…That if I ever get expelled too… I will see you again…" Arata looked up to him "And then….maybe we can have another battle?"

"sure…promise…"

* * *

As the night becomes Darker…. Hikaru notices Arata, lying on his bed, staring at the wall…. Not even looking at him… or the ceiling even… he knew that Arata was sobbing in sadness himself to sleep, he felt a bit of pity…. And more jealousy, because he himself does not know what its like to lose a friend… only a sister…

* * *

Muraku walks up to the port, then he pulls out a chip from the collar of his shirt.. then stomps on it

* * *

"ah….finally good to be back on my own voice…" Muraku's Voice had gotten a lighter… and he smiled a huge smile, he grabbed a hair tie from his bag and tied his hair…. Aswell as some scissors he used to cut his hair a little shorter…. His hair could now reach his upper back…right below his neck

"_Muraku?"_

"Ah! Kia-san…." The older girl walks to him "So you made the school didn't you?"

"Ah, I heard what happened with you….you got expelled" Saying that made the boy bow down his head

"yeah…"

"How bout' this?" She held out a small envelope… "Take it.."

"what's this?"

"Enrollment test….."

"EH!? _PIPO_!?….?"

* * *

Three weeks later, everything was back to normal…. But Arata has gotten a bit quiet, and alone… everyone was worried.. then Miss Mito comes in

* * *

"Everyone… There is a new school, called ReROSE Academy…"

"What a stupid name" Kouta says from the back.. his arms stretching over his head

"The Management had said that they were given permission to have another school…. That was all" Miss Mito says "Our job is to send five students from each country to the academy there for two weeks for the next two months"

"Which five students exactly?" Rikuya asks

* * *

Miss. Mito begins to read the paper she holds "All from the first platoon and Kashima Yuno"

"Eh? Why me?" Yuno asks

"The reason they picked you five was not said…." Miss Mito says while putting down the paper… "You will start tommorow…"

* * *

Homeroom started, but Arata was staring at the window, Hikaru, Haruki, Yuno and Sakuya were worried and started to think _'Why is he so upset about it?"_

* * *

Later at lunch, Yuno, Catherine, Hanako and Kiyoka were talking about it..

"Do you think that Arata was in love with Muraku?" Yuno said which made Catherine curious

"Moon upright.. we will discover the truth tomorrow" Kiyoka said

"I don't think Arata-kun is actually gay…" Takeru says as he Joins in

"Ehh!? Really?" Hanako says

"your saying that cause you probably also like Arata" Catherine said with a weird look on her face

"_Gomen_…I might burst your bubble but….im straight" Takeru says with a smile, giving Catherine a face that, she knew it was already obvious

* * *

That night, Arata was still the same…. And This time Hikaru really wanted to know, so he stood up and slapped Arata on the face (Please don't ask why…) Arata was still silent..

* * *

"_Gomenasai_….Arata…" Hikaru said, looking at Arata's boring face….he looked sad "But why are you so upset about it!?" Arata did not answer "ARATA! ANSWER ME!"

* * *

Arata stood up and went to bed

The next day, the five students walk up too see a Giant, clean, fancy and golden school

* * *

"Wow! Its so nice here!" Yuno Says, Then a black and white haired girl comes

"Hi, my name is Kaidou Jen…. Follow me…" and so they did…. She took them too a classroom; Class A-1 where the room was so beautiful and clean, there she dropped the students, the five wondered after hearing the name 'Kaidou' , thinking, they remember Jin saying something about his siblings

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Soo…. Kaidou-sensei, I heared you have a friend coming here… as well as one of your siblings…" Josephine Daimon said to the duo colored hair adult_

"_Ah….My twin sister Jen.. and my childhood friend" Jin in return answers_

"_Ah! Marvelous"_

"_Also some of my other friends too, some kids… bout the same age as Sena Arata" Jin says while standing in front of the principal's desk_

"_Wonderful! I cant wait to meet them! Knowing they are the same Age as Ara-tan, they must be a marvelous time!" While the principal was saying that, Arata and Yuno heared everything_

"_oh please….they are pretty annoying once you know them…"_

* * *

Arata noticed that they were texting, riding skateboards and talking right before class…Then he spotted, The girl that looks like Hikaru, a boy that looks like him and a girl that looks like Sakuya, they caught him staring and walked down to them

* * *

"Hi….My name is Hoshihara Hikari…" Its very nice to meet you..

"Ah…" Arata says then Hikaru just stares at Hikari…

"Hikari….Your name is Hikari?" Hikaru walks closer to the girl

"Long time….Hikaru-nii.."

* * *

Hikaru Hugs his twin sister and smiles slowly, everyone else just stares with an 'aww so cute' expression on their face

* * *

"I thougt you died…" Hikaru says, but then Hikari said she will explain everything later..

"SAKURA-NEE!"  
"SAKUYA-KUUN!"

The two navy green haired children hug each other very very tightly "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH" The two say

* * *

Then…..The boy that looks like Arata walks up to him, arata took a very very very close look at him and then his eyes are wide open….

* * *

"Aaron?" Arata stared

"Hi brother…did you miss me"? Aaron says with a small grin

"Aaron…im" Before Arata Finished , the teacher was about to come in, everyone kept their things and sat down

"Good morning Students" The teacher said

"Good morning Kia-Sensei" All of them stood up and sat down again

"You five can sit in those empty desks up there" They all sat down like Kia had said "Ahem…. Children we have a last minute enrolled student today…"

* * *

Everyone started whispering

* * *

'_Ah a new classmate? Who could it be?'_

'_I hope it's a girl' _

'_Girl or boy, doesn't matter idiot!'_

'_Do you think that he or she is nice?'_

'_Do you want him to be mean!?'_

'_Hey, hey…. He's Coming'_

* * *

"Would you please come in now…." Then footsteps can be heard…. Slowly walking into the room, and when the student reached the room Arata was shocked to see "Everyone, this is Houjou Muraku, An old friend of mine.. He will be part of team Blaze now…Aaron?"

"As long as its this friend of mine, im always gonna be fine with it…"

"Good….Muraku you can sit up there next to Hikari" Kia said, Muraku nooded ans walke up the stairs and sat next to Hikari who hugged him tightly, The two started whispering

* * *

'_So you passed the test!?' Hikari said exitedly_

'_I wouldn't say I passed…." Muraku showed her the paper_

'_Woah! You got a hundred!?' Hikari said with a joyful face, Hikaru noticed how close they seemed_

* * *

"Quiet at the back please…." Kia said to the dark and light duo

"Yes Kia-Sensei!" The two shout, sitting properly quickly

* * *

Kia left for a short meeting with the other teachers… then soon everyone gathered around Muraku

* * *

"Hey is it true that you, faught in the tower of vengeance with Kaidou Jin?" One student said

"Yes that is true-"

"Is it true that you've been a reverse for almost your entire life!?" another student said

"Yes it is true…." Then after that Aaron came into the crowd

"Hey, hey…. Watch it… Best friend! Coming through , that would be us…." Aaron and Hikari finally made it in next to Muraku "Dude, you got perfect in the test!? Awesome!"

"Yeah I guess it's nice…." Muraku says, Haruki noticed Muraku's suddenly lightening of voice… and he tied his hair, with one of his eyes covered by his hair, Arata stands up and walks all the way to Muraku… "Arata?"

"Muraku….Why didn't you say anything…"

"Well, it was sudden to me as well…." Muraku said in a different tone… not like the Muraku they know would

"You know….Brother, you might as well leave…. Or else you might end up throwing another one of your friends away….. right?" Aaron said with an angry like face…

* * *

Arata looks down, Muraku notices and remembers what Aaron told him before

* * *

_FlashyBacky_

* * *

_It was a rainy day, Aaron was still being warmed after being found under the bridge, Muraku and Hikari were with him and asked_

* * *

"_Hey? Why did you end up there…."_

"_Well, one time a light hit me…. It made this horn grow on my head… then my twin got scared of me…" Aaron begin to cry "Then, my mommy and daddy kicked me out…" He continued to cry "Everyone calls me a monster"_

"_Its okay, here everyone calls us monsters, but we have one another… anybody is welcome here!" Hikari says_

"_You really mean that?"_

"_Of course we do!" Muraku said_

"_Thanks…"_

* * *

_FlashyBacky Endy_

* * *

Muraku and Hikari stared at the two siblings… "oh boy… this is not going to be good…" the two says…. While everyone just stares

* * *

Later, after exploring the whole school (and it took long enough) They finally made it to lunch, the cafeteria was clean and tidy, the chairs were floating, and there was a stage as well…

* * *

"Woah….." Yuno looks at the cafeteria "Hey wait!" She notices the different color coded uniforms… "What's with the uniforms?"

"Oh, huh….well we pick the colors of our uniform" Hikari said, still smiling of course…

"Hikari never stops smiling does she?" Muraku asks Sakura

"Ah…she doesn't really change easily…" Sakura says

* * *

Later on, everyone made it into a commanders base, just like Jenocks' when they have briefing before war time..

* * *

"Okay…" Kia stands on the platform "Okay, Team Rose… Stand guard on Ruby Tower"

"Yes Maam!"

"Team Cutie and Beat…. Help Black Feather in capturing, red sea port…"

"Okay!"

"As for team Blaze… I want you to capture, Coco island, currently held ownership by Rossett…" Kia said and then Aaron looked at the older woman

"But Kia-san! Muraku hasn't battled that much yet!" Aaron said…

"I can handle it Aaron!" Muraku said proudly

"B-But!"

"Let him do it" Kira says while pouting

"Bu-!"

"Come on captain…" navy blue haired Ryuu says while glaring at the captain this time

"Haah~ Fine…" Aaron said, well… as if he would let down a chance to fight with his old friend…

* * *

The sound of a Siren runs everywhere, students running in front of rooms with portals in… The student that were sent to the school to observe, wondered dearly… Then the auto voice could be heared..

* * *

'_Students may now enter the Reverse World'_

* * *

"Reverse World!?" Haruki says, everyone shocked aswell as they see students jump into the portal, while the door shuts directly…

* * *

Inside the portal… Aaron and his group were floating in an magical portal, and then… they transform into their battle armor… of course… Muraku learned how to change Armors thanks to Daichi… and once the transformation was complete they zoomed into the reverse world

* * *

Kia took the five students to a watch room, where they can view the battle… then they saw Muraku on the sandy battlefield… holding his electric whip… and inside a forcefield, until

* * *

'_3_

* * *

_2_

* * *

_1_

* * *

_Battle Begin'_

* * *

Aaron and Mako runs into the field, guarding the attacks of Rossett's students, while that Muraku and Veince, Keep backup for Ryuu as he walks all the way to the capture point…

* * *

"YES!" Veince said until a giant wolf appeared infront of them "**NO!"**

"Ryuu! Go to the Point, we can handle it here!" Muraku said, And Ryuu did so

"WAIT!? WE ARE GIOING TO DO **WHAT!?**" Veince said as he stared at Ryuu, as he taps on the download, so the capture point's gate will be unlocked…

"Vience!" Muraku grabs The green hair and drags him away from the beast "Attack! Defend **DO SOMETHING!**?"

Sakuya and Hikaru were so surprised to see **SOMEONE** Like Houjou Muraku, Panic **THAT** much

"Ah! Ri-Right! Well here I go!" Vience says as he grabs his bow and arrow and directly points at the giant beast, Muraku stand at the Beast's Back gettng ready

* * *

**Weapon Attack**

**Arrow Erotion**

* * *

The Arrow starts to glow bright green, and leaves and rocks starts to swirl around the arrow in a tornado like motion, The Arrow Strikes at the Monster, But it wasn't enough

* * *

"My Turn!" Muraku says Hapilly, this time his voice was very very light

* * *

**Weapon Attack**

**Electric Scar**

* * *

Muraku Runs around the monster in a circle, looking for the lowest part of the monster, suddenly… he gets his whip, and creates a scar on the hind legs of the beast, The boy jumps away, and then the scar suddenly eletrifys the beast, making it dissapear

* * *

"There! Its open!" Ryuu says and runs inside the caprturing point

"Hey! Hey your not getting near my friend, kid" Aaron says to one of Rossett's Students

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't…" The student in response says "Lets finish this!"

"Not if I finish it first!"

* * *

**Attack Mode**

**Flaming Fists**

* * *

Aaron's Fists goes on fire, and he suddenly dissapears and arrives infront of the enemy and punches the foe ten times quickly, then quickly makes it to the foe's back and finishes him with a big fiery punch

* * *

"AW YEAH!" Aaron says happilly… till the sound of a Siren can be heared, Each student on the field was in a force field

* * *

'_Zone has been capture, Ownership of Coco Island will belong from Rossett to the Angelic Ravens, All Rossett students in Coco Island move to Crystal Bridge, Students From The Angelic Ravens are being sent to the island…'_

* * *

"haah~ we lost…. Oh well.." One of the students said, then looked at Aaron and his group "Great battle, Another time again?"

"Heh~ sure" Aaron says while waving goodbye to the other students

* * *

In the afternoon, Muraku explains everything, since the day he met Hikari, till' he learned about the Reverses, when het met Aaron and the others, when they faced the thousands of enemies, until…

* * *

"And… the reason I came to Kamui Daimon was" Muraku looked down slightly, Haruki wonders even more

"What is it?" The brown haired boy says

"My dad… he sent me here cause it was his dream for me to bring honor to our family…" Muraku says then looks up with a smile on his face "But now that I was expelled.. he couldn't accept me anymore…But! It dint matter! I never wanted to be an LBX player! I enjoyed it because I wanted my dad to be proud!" Muraku lets out a breath, and looks at sad faced Arata, Muraku hated himself for lying again

"Arata, whats wrong?" Haruki asks, well… he slightly knew the answer already so…

"No, its nothing" Arata lies… deep down inside he knew how to lie as well… for he and Aaron had a deep dark past as well… what would you expect from a twin that's afraid of his other match?

* * *

Later after school, All of the students were walking to their dorms…

* * *

"Uwaah! Im so Tired…." Aaron moaned, and turned his head to Muraku "Oi! No matter how much you work before and now! You never look tired! That's so unfair!"

* * *

Arata was stairing at Muraku and his new friends… everyone else started to wonder if Arata felt a bit of 'Jealousy' But they chose to ignore it for now…

Muraku Turns his head to Arata and the gang walking away…

* * *

'_Gomenasai…..Arata'_

* * *

Aaron was watching aswell, and clutched his fists…

* * *

'_Damn you, Arata-nii…. Why do you have to take everything from me, First mom and dad… and then your going to take Muraku and maybe everyone else too… I swear Arata-nii…. I swear…if you even drag Muraku or anyone else away from me… you are so going to get it! I'll make sure…"_

_**Epilouge (Arata)**_

* * *

_**Next Time On Danball Senki ROSE:**_

* * *

_**I meet up with my twin brother who I threw away a long time ago,**_

_**While that happens, Muraku is suddenly apologizing!?**_

_**And why are they saying me and Muraku have a lot in common….**_

* * *

_**Next Time:**_

* * *

'_**Reversed Reflection!'**_

* * *

_**Lets Go! R.O.S.E Activate! War Time Begin!**_

* * *

**Ruby: ended up more dramatic then I expected….AraMura :3 forever…WHAT THE 3,000 plus words in one chapter!? That's the longest I have made!. Anyway…thank chu for the support on the first Series, I hope you enjoy the second (please review) okay then…. Thnx for reading, seeya nxt time! Oh and oh wait…nothing…bye (SEND IN YOUR OCS)**


	4. (2) Reversed Reflection

**Ruby: Second chap guys! I had this prepared not so long ago! Please send in your OCs! Alright.. on with the show!**

* * *

Finally….Arata and the gang were able to go back to their school after a week with The ReROSE students… but little did they know there is someone waiting for them..

* * *

"Sena Arata!" Shouts the purple haired Vanessa Gala "Its all your Fault!" All the rest of Jenock turned their heads to see The 6th platoon standing in front of them In their classroom!

"What!? What did I do!?" Arata who is finally back to normal…. Said, until Mikhail came in and grabbed his shirt and tried to pull it up "Hey!"

"Because of you Muraku is gone!" Mikhail said in an Angry tone, Arata was able to push Himself out of Mikhail's grip "If you didn't come into our life! Then he would still be here!"

"What!? Why would you blame Arata!" Haruki and Hikaru stood in front of Arata, making sure Mikhail wont hurt him

"ITS OBVIOUS ALREADY!" Kageto shouted aloud! And Yuno came and stood up and said

"HOUJOU MURAKU IS STILL ON THE ISLAND!" Yuno said in a verge to protect Arata, everyone stared at her with shocked faces

"Re-really!? Where is he then!?" Catherine stood up and shouted in an asking like matter to Yuno

"He is a student at the new school! We saw him there!" Then Rikuya comes in

"Stop making up silly things like that to protect Sena-kun!" Rikuya says while standing up, his hands on the table

"She's telling the truth!" Sakuya said standing up "Not just Muraku! My Twin Sister! Hikaru's Twin! Even Arata's! Also, Jin-san's Sister is a teacher there!" Sakuya says with a serious Face

"Ish you filthy….LIARS!" Mikhail says almost Punching Arata…until…

"STOP MIKHAIL!"

* * *

Everyone turned Around to see, Hikari, Sakura, Aaron, Kathy, Kira, The girl that looks like Seredy Kriesler; Serena, The blue haired Senior Ryuu and…..

* * *

"Muraku….." Vanessa said, while everyone just stared in shock

"Please…..dont hurt Arata…." Muraku says with a face that shows he doesn't want a fight

* * *

_**Danball Senki ROSE**_

_**Episode 2**_

'_**Reversed Reflection!'**_

* * *

"You-Your still on the island…" Vanessa says in shock… Muraku looks up "And you…"

"Don't hurt Arata…. Don't hurt Anyone!" Muraku says… everyone is shocked to see his change of attitude..

"Muraku-san!" Kageto says…

"I don't want to hear your voices near me anymore…." Muraku says… Making the six platoon shocked…

"But-" Mikhail says..

"You heard the guy!" Aaron says "He doesn't want to know ya' anymore…"

"Aaron that's not what I-"

"Then what did you mean?" Aaron says with his eyes at Muraku…. The black haired boy Just bows down his head

"Ne-never mind…" The boy says bowing his head… and walking to his chair.. The others follow.. except for Hoshihara Hikari..

"im sorry for Aaron's Attitude… he is just grumpy.."

"HEY!" Aaron says standing up, but Ryuu was able to pull him back down

"Calm down bessy… you don't want.. Nevermind" Ryuu says while looking at Muraku who was as upset as ever…

'_He doesn't want a fight…. As usual…'_

* * *

_Ding-dong-ding-dong_

"So what have you been doing all these years?" Hikaru says to his female twin

"Just…living a life.. Even if I don't remember much.. its okay…" She puts on a smile "I had Muraku there with me… Serena, Aaron..everyone"

"….."

"It never felt painful… to not be able to remember, im glad I met them." The girl closes her eyes "That's all I have to say…"

"Hmmp… you really are different from me…" The young girl giggles at what she had heard from her brother

* * *

"Everything is still the same….still nice…still quiet… sti-" Muraku stops after hearing Arata and Aaron shouting at each other "I stand corrected…."

"OH! SO YOUR SAYING ITS_ MY_ FAULT THAT A HORN SUDDENLY GREW ON MY HEAD!?" Aaron shouts pushing Arata a bit

"NO! OF COURSE NOT! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!? YOUR ALWAYS SO MEAN!"

"WELL I_ LEARNED_ FROM THE BEST!" Aaron says describing his brother "IM GONNA PULL YOUR HEAD OF-" Aaron was cut off, when Sakura suddenly threw a book at him

_"You two better shut up or you'r gonna get it from me_…" Aaron and Arata had gotten scared of Sakura's death glare, Muraku comes in

"Guys.. don't fight ple-" Aaron grabs Muraku's hand cutting him off

"Oh! And here is one thing _YOU_ don't have! It's a brother _like_ Muraku!"

"You two aren't _even _related!" Arata shouts, Aaron gets even more mad

"HOW _DARE_ YOU!" Aaron shouts "Muraku! Tell him!" Aaron watched Muraku panicked, he shook his hand off of Aaron's and shouted

"I INVOKE MY RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT!" Muraku says running behind Ryuu and Kira. "Kira-san! Ryuu-san! Please help meeee!"

"Sorry little dude, I cant.." Ryuu says, Kira doesn't even take a look at anyone.

* * *

Meanwhile, behind all the commotion, Sakura and Sakuya decided to have a talk about specific things in the Academy

* * *

"So, Sakura-nee, like Us here you have virtual countries too right?" Sakuya asks "Can you tell me about them?"

"Well, instead of countries, we have clans"

"hmm, clans?"

"That's right," The young girl smiles "A student's clan is chosen by his or her specific history or type"

"Like what?" Sakuya asks, Sakura smiles, and sits up straight with her legs in a number four

"Well, First we have Angel Piece" Sakura explains "Angel Piece is for students with adventurous hearts, they always respect their Juniors, and always act like the big guns. Next up we have Black Feather, they are the ones with hidden secrets and dark pasts, creepy.. Next is Herress… oh please, those guys are amazing with mechanics, its like that clan was especially made for them."

"Wow…" Sakuya says, he smiles, its easy to see he was impressed

"Now Magista, they're the speedy ones, they are the fastest of them all, they can even run on water!"

"Its possible!?"

"You bet your big blue buttocks they are!" Sakura says excitedly "Rossett are were all the richy-rich students are, the glamorous ones, BLEAH! I hate em. Fawn La is full of Animal lovers.. I can always see em' outside their dorms feeding birds" Sakuya giggles sweetly

"Wow, that sure seems funny"

"OH, well the Porta students are always playing basketball, and they don't even care if they are the smallest Clan! The ones in the clan is always sporty and a bit over confident. As for Great Dive, the best swimmers or good at water, or the smart kids or somith like that.."

"Where do you belong Sakura-nee?"

"Angelic Ravens.."

"What are the-" Sakura stands up and walks away, she stops for a moment, Sakuya stares at her back "Sakura-nee?"

"The special ones" She says "And the Saddest" She leaves without saying another word, Sakuya grew worried.

* * *

"OH! SO YOUR CALLING ME A COWARD!?" Arata says trying to clear out everything with Aaron

"NO! IM CALLING YOU A THEIF! THEIF! THEIF! THEIF!_** THEIF!**_" Aaron shouts back defending himself

"SHUT UP!"

"THEIFY THEIF THEIF!" Arata snapped and jumped on top of Aaron "GET **OFF** ME!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU STOP CALLING ME A THEI-" Hikaru stepped on Arata hard. Making both him and his twin whine like a little dog, Muraku laughs, Aaron stands up quickly making his twin fall the other way around on top of Hikaru

"What's so funny little brother?" Aaron says while grinning, Muraku gives a 'its-nothing' face "I wouldn't fine this different. You get into trouble all the time.."

"A lot like Arata" Hikaru says, Arata gives his 'im-tired-of-you' face. Yuno realizes something

"Actually this week, ive noticed Arata and Muraku had a lot alike…"

Arata sits up from the floor "Yeah, like when?"

Hikaru joins in again "Remember yesterday at the café?"

* * *

_Flashback_

_Muraku and Arata had a race into the Café, once they reached inside they shout_

"_I win!" and both trip on the plank of the floor and fell face flat on the ground "Oww, that hurts" They say at same time_

'_What the-' Hikaru thinks_

_Flashback end_

* * *

"Pfft, that didn't mean anything!" Arata says, Haruki doubts that

"Remember yesterday, when you invited Muraku over cause we had no class in the afternoon" Haruki says pouting

* * *

_Flashback_

_Haruki enters the room "Hey Ara- ARATA!?" Arata was sitting ontop of Muraku_

"_I SURRENDER!" The black haired teen shouts, Haruki just slowly exits the room. Five minutes later, He returns to see Muraku sitting on Arata this time_

"_I win this time!"_

"_I SURRENDER!"_

_Flashback end_

* * *

Arata laughs

* * *

"That was nothing…" He said "Right Muraku?" Muraku smiles back with smile like Arata's, everyone seriously gets wierded out. Kira looks around the room, She notices Mikhail staring at her, with an angry grin she looks away

'_What did I do!?' _Mikhail thought '_Maybe she doesn't remember me…' 'No! that's impossible! I've been her servant for god knows how long! I know she wouldn't forget-'_

"Mikhail?" Mikhail startled by Kageto, Turns around and smiles "Something wrong?" Kageto notices Kira "Does it have to do with that girl?"

"Its nothing Kageto" Mikhail looks away "Nothing at all"

* * *

Later at night, surprised the ReROSE students returned in their night jackets, and carrying their sleeping bags

* * *

"Heeeyyyyy~~~~" Hikari says happily "Kia-san said that a part of the thingy with the schools, is that we are supposed to sleep here~!"

Kira comes in "Haah~ Kia-nee, why do you torture me like this!" Kira says, facepalms..

"Hmm, what do you mean Kira-san?" Muraku asks, Kira whispers something in Muraku's ear, Muraku was shocked and still had a smile on..

Muraku quickly looks at Mikhail, and looks back at Kira.

"Muraku whats wrong?" Arata asks

"Its nothing.." Muraku says smiling "I just really want to jump off the window right now…" Everyone sweat drops.

* * *

Late at night, everyone is asleep, Kouta gets a knock on the door, He opens it and sees, Muraku holding a stick.

* * *

"Muraku…" Kouta says "Why are you here?"

'_Please forgive me…'_

"What are you-"

* * *

_THUD!_

* * *

Another door opens, Arata and Hikaru comes out, "Im pretty sure I heard something" Hikaru says

"Yeah me too" The continue to walk until they saw Kouta lying on the ground "KOUTA!?"

* * *

Rikuya gave an ice bag for Kouta, everyone looks around.. they noticed that the ReROSE students weren't in the Manor anymore.

* * *

"I bet it was those students!" Tadashi says with Anger "They aren't anywhere here!"

Kouta looks up to his fellow classmates "Well.. it was _a_ ReROSE student" Everyone looks at him, Kouta says it without hesitation "it was Muraku" Shocked, till' said person came in by the door, Without hesitation, Tadashi came in and tried to punch the black haired teen, luckily, he was able to avoid it

"What was that for!?" The boy says, everyone looks at him with angry faces

"You did that to Kouta!" Nozomi says, Muraku looks at them with innocent eyes

"I…well..i dint! I mean-"

"Will you stop this Act!" Haruki says "You've been acting nice all this time! Stop acting like someone else, will you!?

"But this is me-"

"Stop lying!" Haruki shouts "Tell is the truth! Did you do that to Kouta or not!?" Muraku looks at them, his eyes shaking in fear..

"I…I ..di-"

"ANSWER ME!"

"I DID IT OKAY!" Muraku breaks and falls on his knees, his hands gripping on his head, hiding his face "I DID IT! I DID IT! THERE! AARON TOLD ME TOO!" Arata was shocked.

"SO!?" Rikuya shouts "if you knew it was wrong, why did you still do it!?"

"I…I don't know.." Muraku starts to hug himself.. "I really don't know"

"Hey, don't you think you guys are-" Hikaru cut off when they all started complaining loudly, Muraku was literally shaking.. Arata saw him whisper something

* * *

'_Aaron, please help' The boy whispers while crying 'im scared..'_

* * *

At that moment, Aaron opens the door in shock

* * *

"What did you do to him!?" Aaron says, running down so he can take a look at Muraku, Came out from behind him was the other students.

"you.." Hikaru says, Hikari comes in front and lets her arms out to defend the two male students

"Don't you touch them!" She shouts.. Arata was able to see. Thanks to his knew hearing (his overload), he was able to hear what they are saying

* * *

'_You okay brother?' Aaron asks, hugging the other boy._

'_..i…im so scared..'_

'_Shh…its okay, im here' Aaron says 'I don't want you to get hurt, not even sick'_

'_Thank you so much Aaron…I love you brother..'_

'_Same here,_

* * *

Arata thought, '_He is just using Muraku..'_ but he tried to erase it. _'No that can't be it, Muraku loves him..even if they are not real brothers, Muraku loves him more than I ever did. Im a horrible brother'_

* * *

_Later at night.._

* * *

"_Muraku.." Aaron says "Like Kia-san said, our next target.."_

"_Yes, brother"_

"_Get rid of Dot-Blastrizer.." Aaron says turning around and leaving the room, he stopped for a while "Make sure Arata does not wake up.." A tear fell on the Black haired boy's cheek_

"_Ye-yes…Brother.." Aaron leaves the room, The teen falls on his knees and covers his teary eyes with his hands "im sorry everyone…im sorry.._

_That all I can ever do is lie"_

* * *

_**(Epilouge: Arata)**_

* * *

_**Next Time on Danball Senki ROSE:**_

* * *

_**The ReROSE students show their True colors**_

_**And they plan on getting rid of all of us!**_

_**Why wont anyone else believe us!?**_

_**We will show them!**_

* * *

_**Next Time:**_

* * *

'_**Dark Side of the Rose'**_

* * *

_**Lets go! R.O.S.E Activate! War time Begin!**_

* * *

**Ruby: YEAAAHHH! ALL DONE WITH A CAPITAL OF 2,000 WORDS ;D ;D ;D ;D! anyway, now that it had become a bit clearer for your OC forms, im expecting more OCs! Don't forget, you can send multiple OCs! MkAy! ByE!**


	5. (3) Dark Side of The Rose

**Ruby: New chap… yeash, I will be posting a new chap for Reverse soon, yeah. :3 :3, so…LET THE SHOW BEGIN 8D**

**(WARNING)**

**Before Reading this, Make sure you have read 'Danball Senki Reverse' So you will understand about the Ocs, Familiar names, and the Reverses. Thank you**

* * *

Reina and Jin decided to talk about, The ReROSE students, but it seems like Reina was not pleased by Jin.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Jin asks "They did not do anything unpleasant.."

"Houjou Muraku hit Asahina Kouta with a stick" Reina said "And the worst part is he Is acting too differently. He is acting like a good-natured boy, it is just so unlike him" Reina says, Jin's eyes went half closed, he raised an eyebrow and said in an unpleasant tone

"Don't you even dare include Muraku in this.." Reina was shocked, this is the first time she had heard such a thing from Jin. Jin stood up, took his folder and walked out of the room

"Jin has something to do with this" Reina said to herself

* * *

Jin walks in the empty hallway,

* * *

_Bzzz_

* * *

The adult takes out his phone, he answers the call

* * *

"Kia?"

"_It has begun.."_

The Adult grinned, "Okay.. I'll be right there"

* * *

_**Danball Senki Reverse**_

_**Episode 3**_

'_**Dark Side of The Rose'**_

* * *

Kathy was teaching Hikari how to wear make-up, Hikari wasn't amused.

* * *

"Kathy, I know your just teaching me.." Hikari says "But do you really _have _to put it on me?"

"Of course, sister!" Kathy says "Now hold still so I can put on the eye shadow" Hikari frowns, wishing she didn't agree to what Kathy said was a 'simple tutorial'

"Aww, Kathy…"

"I thought you wanted to be as beautiful as Kira!?" Kathy says pointing at Kira "She wears lipstick everyday!? Why do you think her lips are so red?" Kira sighs and looks at Kathy

"Kathy, I don't wear lipstick anymore" She says closing her book "My lips are red, because I was just born like this.."

"Lucky…" Hikari huffs, Aaron and Ryuu come in through the door

"Hey have you guys see-" Ryuu gets cut off when he saw Hikari, him and Aaron started covering their mouths trying not to laugh. "oh..my glib glob"

"Stop it you two…" Kira says "Where's little brother?"

"Hmm.." Aaron says surprised "Oh, Muraku. Yeah, he went out to buy some stuff"

"Did you tell him.." Sakura says, sitting in the chair at the corner of the room "..not to talk to those Kamui Daimon guys?"

"Course I did. I don't want him getting near my idiot Brother.."

"Just remember" Serena says

"He can't say a thing about our mission" Seredy continues

"Yeah…" Aaron hisses "He _better _not"

* * *

Muraku walks out of the shop with a small plastic bag. It did not seem that special..

* * *

"Seeya Muraku!" the shopkeeper says

"Bye! Wendy-san!"

* * *

Walking on the streets of Kamui Island, on a Saturday. Not such a good idea when you need to 'Stay away' From some people. Muraku sees someone..

* * *

"Muraku…" The red head and his platoon look at the ReROSE student

"Ara-" Without thinking, the black haired teen walks past the four students, dropping something from the bag. Quickly turning, the red head picked up the small container for the reverse. "Thank you.."

Taking a good look at the container, Arata was shocked "Is this…Medicine?" Muraku took it quickly

"Thank you!" The boy said "Bye!" ..And ran away as fast as he could.

"What was that about?" Hikaru asked

"Dunno." Arata said, Haruki joined in

"Why does he need medicine? I saw his medical records, he had no sicknesses or diseases what so ever" Haruki says. Hikaru looks at his three teammates with an angry expression

"We cant trust him.." The teen said "Maybe it wasn't medicine"

"Maybe"

* * *

School Began once again. But, when arriving at the classroom early it wasn't so pleasant.

* * *

"HOW _DARE _YOU BLAME OUR BROTHER FOR SUCH FOOLERY!" Serena shouts out "SEREDY-NII WOULD _NEVER EVER EVER_ DO SUCH A THING!"

"Seredy!?" Taiga shouts "So you _are_ admitting that _he_ is _the_ Seredy Kriesler!"

"That is absurd!" Sakura shouts. Aaron comes in

"Guys…lets show them.." All of the ReROSE students nod, Aaron walks in front of them "You see, you stupid students are nothing but jokes in our life"

"What!?" Yuno shouts "How could you-"

"You guys are those dumb LBX players that say this is not real war" Hikari says "It is war. But that is not our complete concern…"

"How dare you!" Catherine shouts

"We are here to get rid of all of you!" Aaron says pointing at Jenock, Arata to be specific "We are here, To Get rid of all the sinners! To get rid of _you" _With wide open eyes, the soldiers of Jenock look at them. Arata could see through Muraku… and knew something, he was begging for help. Arata could see Muraku whisper

* * *

'_please forgive me…'_

* * *

Reina Mito, enters the room to start the class, quickly, The ReROSE students sit on their desks.

* * *

The Billiard house again. Jin decided to meet with Kia there for their meeting.

* * *

"Jin.." Kia says smiling "Its been long…"

"Yeah.." Jin says smiling in return "I missed you.."

"Well, Why wouldn't I miss my best friend?" She giggles "I missed you too Jin."

"Kia.." Jin says leaning on the edge of the pool table. "I wanted to resign from being the commander of Harness…"

"What? Why!?" Kia said shocked

"I want to work in ReROSE academy.." Kia was relieved "I worry about him…"

"Me too. You can take my place as commander of Angelic Ravens" Kia says smiling lightly "Its hard being a principal and a commander at same time."

"Hah, I think I know what you mean…" Jin huffs "I'll do it…"

"Thanks Jin.."

* * *

The next day during lunch, Jenock was shocked at an announcement by Harness

* * *

"Yes its true!" Takeru said "Jin-san resigned from being a commander in the school!" All the other students of Harness looked down with sad eyes. Otohime was about to cry.

"I wonder what we did wrong..?" Suzune said. Kagetora walks up to them and holds out a letter

"It wasn't us" The platoon leader said "It was those ReROSE students" Takeru grabs the letter and reads it aloud

"To my dear students, I cannot be with you anymore. I am now working as the commander of Angelic Ravens in ReROSE academy. Please forgive me for the sudden transfer of work. I am watching over my dear friends, Houjou Muraku, Sena Aaron, Hoshihara Hikari and friends. I will not return as the commander of Harness, nor will I return to Kamui Daimon. Im very sorry" Takeru looks down, his face covered by his hat, everyone else looks at each other with sad expressions.

"It was those students again!" Hikaru says standing up from his seat, little did he know, Aaron was behind him.

"That's right, it was us." Startled, everyone turned around to see the student. Aaron was pouting with an evil grin. "So? If Jin-nii wants to be with the true people, then _he_ wants to be with the true people.." Aaron says laughing and leaving the room.

* * *

Later at night, Hikaru left the dorm to go to the toilet, Arata was alone. Just as expected.

* * *

"Ngaa… What's taking Hikaru so long?" Arata complained "I thought he was just gonna pee? Is he gonna poop too?" Someone knocks on the door "Hikaru?" The boy walks up to the door and opens it. Muraku was there with a stick again

"Muraku?" Arata takes a few steps forward, but Muraku also takes some steps forward "What are you going to do-" Muraku swung the stick up. Arata covered his head with his hands, realization came. He wasn't hurt.

"I…I can't do it.." Muraku drops the stick and falls on his knees "I just can't do it…"

"Muraku…" Muraku takes his leave quickly…

* * *

"_Muraku! You said you would do it!" Aaron shouts_

"_I know! Im sorry!" The boy says rubbing his tears "But, I just couldn't take the pressure!"_

"_Rah! Your so-!" Aaron was so close to hitting Muraku, he realized something "i..im sorry" Aaron puts his hand down and kneels to meet the face of his crying friend_

"_its okay Aaron-nii.." The boy says "im sorry I couldn't make you proud…"_

"_Hey don't say that…"_

"_Aaron.."_

"_You've always made me proud, even Jin-nii and Kia-nee is proud of you"_

"_Thank you.."_

* * *

On the way to school, Arata walked with Reina Mito. They have met up on the way to school, Arata was able to see Jin

* * *

"Mito-sensei, isn't that Jin-san?" Reina notices Jin as well, Jin was with Kia and Muraku, Arata and Reina walks up to the three

"Jin! Why did you resig-" Reina grabs Jin's arm, but Jin slapped her hand off "Jin..?"

"I have no intention of talking with any of you" Jin turns around and continues walking "Goodbye"

"Jin-san.."

* * *

"_Is it time yet Onii-chan?"_

"_Its time.."_

"…_okay"_

"_Lets get rid of those students.."_

"_shall we activate i__t?"_

"_Let's" A grin "Let us now activate R.O.S.E"_

* * *

_**(Epilouge: Arata)**_

* * *

_**Next Time on Danball Senki ROSE:**_

* * *

_**There is a new enemy in the second world!**_

_**And also what is the Story behind Mikhail and Kira?**_

_**And who is this Kid that looks like Jin-san?**_

* * *

_**Next Time:**_

* * *

'_**Colored Revolver'**_

* * *

_**Lets go! R.O.S.E activate! War time begin!**_

* * *

**Ruby: Yeeeeeyyy! Here we goo! Please send your OCs…**

**Soooo…..i still don't have a new leader for Jenock 6****th**** platoon…**

**Okay, umm…well..seeya! MkAy ByE!**


	6. (4) Colored Revolver

**Ruby: New chappy chap chap for you guys…weeeeeeeeeeeeeee. ON WITH LE SHOW**

* * *

Jenock sixth platoon exits duck manor, only to see their new captain.

* * *

"Hey There.." Wearing the jenock uniform, This girl has long brown that reaches up to her waist, tied in a low right ponytail and purple eyes. "Been a long time since ive seen you Vanessa.."

"A-Ayari!?" Vanessa says in shock "Ayari, your…our new captain?" Kageto and Mikhail gives each other mixed expressions.

"Yeah.." She says calmly. Vanessa looked unsure of what to do. "Come, we will be late.." She walks ahead, the rest follow.

* * *

Arriving near the Area of the school, everyone shocked.

* * *

"What-the!?" Everyone was shocked to see the gates closed, Josephine Daimon announced.

"My Dear students, Im very sorry, we will not be having school today…" Everyone was shocked "Something went terribly wrong, the water pipes are all broken, all the classrooms are flooded, some of the chairs and tables were half burnt. There was also a sudden growth of vines in the walls of the rooms" Everyone did not understand

"Hey! Everyone look!" A student said, everyone ran to the back of the school, shocked to see giants scratches, writing;

* * *

'_**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED –R.R'**_

* * *

_**Danball Senki ROSE**_

_**Episode – 4**_

'_**Colored Revolver'**_

* * *

The students returned back to their dorms, when Jenock, Porton and Harness returned to duck manor, They were shocked when they saw the ReROSE students. Aaron whispered something, Arata heard it very well

* * *

'_Muraku, You know that the R.O.S.E field has been open right?' Aaron whispers_

'_yes, why?'_

'_Whatever you do..' Aaron said 'don't cry'_

'_Why?'_

'_Just don't…'_

"So?" Aaron said "I heard about what happened with your school…"

Arata had suspicions, Ayari stood up "What was that?"

"Im so sorry, you little weaklings…"

"WE ARE NOT WEAK!" Ayari said, Hikaru stood up too

"YOU'RE THE ONE'S WEAK!" Hikaru shouts, he looked at Muraku, "ESPECIALLY YOU!" Muraku's eyes went wide open, "YOU'RE THE BIG LIAR! TO THINK WE TRUSTED YOU!_ I _TRUSTED YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!"

"I…I" The boy was speechless, but he could see Ryuu mouthing 'don't cry, don't cry' But it was un easy, the boy was fragile, he could cry at any moment, he falls to his knees and hugged himself, he started to shiver. His other school mates look at him.

"How _dare_ you say that about _my_ brother!" Aaron shouts, Ticked, Ayari stood up

"YOU GUYS DESERVE TO DISSAPEAR!" Ayari shouts, Muraku snapped, he started to cry as loud as possible. Hurriedly Kira and Ryuu tried to calm him down. The sky started to turn dark. "Whats happening…?" Everyone on the island looked at the sky, they could hear the boy's screaming.

"Muraku-kun! Calm down!" Kira said, Ryuu tried to do something but he couldn't think of anything. The ground started to shake. Muraku's eyes went red, and cracks appeared on the ground, purple light started to glow out of it. Aaron had no choice, he moved his hands to Muraku's head. It glowed a bright orange, Muraku was electrocuted by hot electricity

"AHHHHHH!"

"Aaron!" Kathy said, Muraku fainted and everything went back to normal. Everyone just stared in shock.

* * *

Aaron sat on the chair next to the bed Muraku was on. Hirasawa Wendy, the school nurse, decided to let Aaron _only_ watch over Muraku.

* * *

"Kira…" Mikhail said, sneaking from behind the tree, with Kageto there aswell, Kira frowned and walked away. Kageto looked at Mikhail "Mikhail, I don't get it. Why are you trying so hard to talk to her?"

"She's a friend…"

Kageto looked at Mikhail "_Friend?_" Without another explanation, Mikhail decided to tell the story

"When I was little, my family's company got bankrupt, We became poor instantly, and my mother was ill, so my dad cannot find a job. He was too busy taking care of her. Because of that, I had to work as a servant of a castle" Kageto raised an eyebrow

"Mikhail, how old were _you_ then?"

"Five and a half…" Kageto wanted to faint. To think someone as rich _as_ Mikhail would need to work as a servant "_Anyway_, one day I was looking for a job, then I found out that the queen's daughters and sons were looking for servants. I decided to take the job, that's when I met Kira. We became friends instantly. I was her servant until we were eleven. But…"

"But?"

"A war.. started in the whole place and…. I left her without saying anything." Mikhail looked down, Kageto was able to finish his story

"And..your parents started a new business and got instantly rich?" Mikhail nods "So… she's mad because you left her. That's a bit petty"

* * *

Mikhail and Kageto continue their discussion, little did they know, Kira was behind a tree listening to them.

* * *

'_Stupid Mikhail….' Kira whispers to herself 'why do you always leave a mark in my life…'_

* * *

Arata still thought about the things that had just happened. He was confused.

* * *

"Why would Muraku break like that?" Arata said to himself "Its not like him to break…. Or, was that person I even met… the real him?" Arata looked at Hikaru who was sleeping again, Arata thought, how could all of this happen. It went well, after he came back, him and Hikaru had become best friends, why, Hikaru doesn't even face away from Arata anymore when he sleeps. Haruki had become more nicer and less strict, Sakuya had made a lot of new weapons, not to mention Kageto is Sakuya's new best friend. Arata thought, 'it all started when Muraku got expelled' he denied it.. 'It started when Aaron came…' he denied it again.. he knew what was the real reason 'it all started when I threw Aaron out…'

* * *

_3_

* * *

_2_

* * *

_1_

* * *

_War time begin._

* * *

The simple war time began as always

Dot-blastrizer, Val Diver, and Trivhine on the Second world ground again. Everything seems to be normal. Or so they think

* * *

"AH!" Hikaru shouts, Val-divers left arm gets destroyed after a bullet had hit him "How could a bullet do that much damage!?" Suddenly the sound of LBXs becoming BREAK OVER was heard over the small hill in the second world, quickly, the three LBXs hop over the hill, just to see BREAK OVER LBXs everywhere, in the middle were nine LBXs all the same type, but each with different colors and weapons, each of them had one Revolver gun.

* * *

One was Red with twin blades

Another was Orange with a sword similar to that of Dot-Blastrizers

Another was Yellow, with a not so common weapon, a bow and arrow

Another was Green, with a sniper

Another was Blue with a Cannon

Another was Pink with twin guns

Another was Black with Shurikken

Another was White with a bladed fan

The last one was Violet, with a weapon similar to that of Magna Orthus

* * *

Quickly, the Black and White LBX quickly used their weapons upon Trivhine, it caused a lot of damage

* * *

"Ngah! Who are you!?" Haruki shouts, they do not answer, but a message is sent to Arata

* * *

"Huh-?" Arata reads the message "All of you will fall, before us, the Colored Revolvers….Wha-"

"ARATA! LOOK OUT!" Hikaru shouts, The Violet LBX and the Orange LBX started their battle against Arata's Dot-Blastrizer

* * *

'_Arata please forgive me…'_

* * *

"Huh?" Arata loses focus, The orange LBX strikes at Dot-Blastrizer, Making said LBX, BREAK OVER "Danggit!" Haruki and Hikaru gets BREAK OVER too, Another message is sent to the whole first platoon

* * *

'_Im sorry'_

* * *

The first platoon was shocked to hear all the other Jenock platoons were lost as well, Musashi called Tadashi

* * *

"Tadashi" Nozomi asks "What did he say?"

Tadashi looks at them with a sad expression "All of Arabista had Brake Over…" Everyone looks at Tadashi with wide eyes, Vanessa brings out more news.

"Not just Arabista…" Everyone turns their heads to Vanessa "Gregory-sempai said, all of Russious, Harness, Glenchtem, Londonia, even Porton! All break over, some ever LOST!" Everyone started feeling scared. Arata remained curious.

* * *

Everyone walked to their dorms and everyone had upset faces, as Jenock walks to their dorms, they spotted Arata's brother, Aaron, with a Muraku clinging onto his arm.

* * *

"Why, hello dear brother!" Aaron said. Muraku hid himself behind Aaron "How was today?" Arata tended to ignore it. Hikaru noticed Muraku

"Why are you always hiding behind everyone Muraku?" Hikaru says, Aaron knew he was trying to make Muraku snap again. "Are you hiding something?"

"Leave him alone…"

"We all saw what happened. We all saw what happened when you cried.." All the other students started to look at the two reverses with eyes that scared the black haired reverse. "Why don't you cry for us again?" Aaron snapped and tried to punch Hikaru, Kira appeared and was able to stop him

"Ki-Kira-san!" Aaron said shocked

"Its no use.." Kira said "Muraku is scared, take him back to the dorms.." Aaron nodded and grabbed his fellow Reverse's hand and took him home.

Kira looked at them.. and bowed her head "Im sorry about my brother…" She looked back up, and walked away.

* * *

Kira was the last of her friends to reach back to her dorm. Giving Mikhail a chance to talk to her, but he decided to bring Kageto.

* * *

"Kira! Kira wait!" Kira turned around to see Mikhail "Kira.."

"What do you want?" Kira said harshly, Kageto looked at them from behind.

"Please…" Mikhail said "I know you still remember me.." Kira sighed and placed her hands on Mikhail's shoulder

"Umm, Mikhail right?" Kira said, Mikhail nodded "Im going to tell you again. I don't know you, I never did. Okay?" Mikhail nodded again, Kira turned around and began walking, But Mikhail stopped her again "What is it now?" Kira turned again

"If you don't know me.." Mikhail said, he quickly grabbed Kira's necklace "Then where did you get this!?" He held the necklace, it had a half of a small metal circle with a picture of a rose on it.

"I-Its from a friend!" Kira said with an unsure tone, Mikhail took out his necklace, which was the other half of Kira's

* * *

'_it's the same!' Kageto thought_

* * *

"I gave you this Kira…" Mikhail said "Because… we were best friends, I used to braid your hair every day, _your_ hair" Mikhail held a strand of Kira's hair "And I very well know. That the hair im touching right now, is the same hair I touched years ago" Kira broke, her eyes filled with tears

"Okay fine!" Kira stole back the necklace and wore it again "Fine! I do know you! I do remember you! I never forgot even if I wanted to!"

"I…I don't understand!"

"You never did!" Kira says crying "I had to suffer of watching all the people around me die! Including my mother! And do you know what you did? _YOU _ESCAPED AND LEFT _ME_ TO SUFFER! What kind of friend are you!?"

"Kira…"

"And you know what else!? YOUR STUPID PLATOON CAPTAIN AYARI AND THAT STUPID BLONDE HAIRED BOY HIKARU! Did you know what they had said to my brothers and sisters! _MY FAMILY!_" Kira looked away quickly, she turned and shouted one more thing before leaving "To think _I _liked you!" She walks away, leaving the two boys shocked.

* * *

Arata and Hikaru continue talking about the Reverses in their dorm. Arata received a message..

* * *

'_Meet me at gull peak. From, Violet Revolover'_ Arata said

"The controller of that LBX from war time?" Hikaru said in shock

"Yeah…" Arata stood up and walked out of the room "Im going to meet him.."

Hikaru was unsure of Arata's decision "Be safe…" Hikaru said.

* * *

Arata was surprised to see Muraku at gull peak.

* * *

"Mu…Muraku!?" Arata said shocked, Muraku looked at him sadly "You're the…?"

"Yes…" Muraku said "Im sorry Arata. I haven't told you anything about me… anything about me that's true."

"What do you mean?"

"The truth is, I never had met my mother, she died of giving birth to me" Pity, it filled Arata's heart "My father would abuse me a lot, and kick me out of the house. I lived with Jin-san, and there I met, Aaron, Hikari, Kira-san, Ryuu-san, and the others"

"Muraku…"

"Aaron never left my side.. and I was afraid to leave his. The Muraku you saw wasn't the real one, the one you see in front of you... this is who I really am. Im not strong, im weak, im scared and fragile…. That Violet Devil, was nothing but a mear trick. Those gloves I wore.. it allowed me to be good at using an LBX… but the truth is, im just as good as a normal LBX player.. and, Aaron was the one who took care of me… he loved me more than my real father or brother would." Arata realized, that was the reason why Aaron was so protective of him. "Arata, im scared to hurt you….But- im also scared to deny Aaron… im so afraid and confused. That's why I want to admit it to you…"

"Admit what?"

"We were the ones that trashed your school…" Muraku started to cry "We were the colored revolvers, we… we were- no, I was the one who had tried to hit those students in your school" Muraku fell to his knees, Arata just watched.

"Muraku…"

"Im so sorry.. I just wanted to show them that I can be strong.. so they can stop sacrificing for me…" Arata did not understand "Arata… I have a sickness.." The red head was shocked. He didn't know what else to say.

"Ugh…I, I umm…"

Muraku stood up and bowed down "Im sorry for everything…" He looked up again, and walked away.

"What should I do….?"

* * *

Haruki made his way to the back of the Dorms looking for Arata, there he spotted someone

* * *

"Jin-san? is that yo-" He was shocked to see the boy, he wasnt Jin, but he did look like Jin, except, his other eye was brown

"Im not Jin-nii..." The boy said, and walked away "Im Michi... Yamano Michi"

* * *

"_Jin."_

"_Wendy-kun? What is it?_

"_Its about Muraku-kun…"_

"_Wha-What about him?"_

"_Its even worse than it looks"_

* * *

_**(Epilouge: Arata)**_

* * *

_**Next Time on Danball Senki ROSE:**_

* * *

_**The Colored Revolvers return to the second world.**_

_**And suddenly, Haruki gets trapped in his control pod!**_

_**The ReROSE students play with our minds!**_

_**What are they up too!?**_

* * *

_**Next Time:**_

* * *

'_**Remember Your Fault'**_

* * *

_**This is the power! R.O.S.E Activate! War Time begin!**_

* * *

**Ruby: Oke, dokle! Soooooooooooooooo- Seeya next time! :3 *toot***


	7. (5) Remember Your Fault

_**Ruby: OKAY IM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! SCHOOL WAS LIKE A LIVING HELL! So im back, and since I didn't make a new chapter for ROSE when I posted a new one for reverse two or three –maybe four- weeks again, I decided to post a new ROSE chapter first**_

* * *

'_Arata Onii-chan!' A voice __**echoed**__ in Arata's head- he asked himself __**-what's this? Is**__**this a memory?-**__ He looked around 'Arata Onii-chan! Lets play together!'_

'_Not now Aaron! im playing with some other friends!' Yes, that voice, his twin, Aaron. 'You want to join?' He shook his head in __**frustration**__, he never __**remembered **__this before_

'_Yay!' Aaron shouted, then __**footsteps**__, it was the blonde and brunette_

'_Arata!' two voices…. Haruki? Hikaru? Yes it was them. 'There you are! Lets play- oh hello Aaron!'_

_Arata asked himself __**-Since when have I know Haruki and Hikaru in my childhood?-**__ And continued looking at the four children._

'…_.' Silence, A Silent child sitting near the __**cherry tree**__, his face was __**expressionless**_

'_Muraku-chan!' Little Arata said. 'Lets play!' He's not __**reacting**__, yes, he kept on turning his head left and right __**–Hmm? Why isn't he looking the right way…could it be?- **__He looked at the __**child**__ his suspicions were __**correct**__… _

'_Come on! I'll guide you there!' He was __**blind**__….._

'…_to….to….' Toto, a funny __**word**__. An unknown word, leading to someone's __**destruction**__ 'Arata…nii…nii….' Someone he had __**loved**__ so much, without knowing._

_**-I don't get it?-**_

'_Haha! Your so funny Muraku!' Arata staired as his younger self ran over to the blind boy 'Come on!'_

'_You guys are taking so long~'__** -OKAY THAT CANT BE HIKARU!- **__True, for this Hikaru spoke in a __**happy**__ joyful __**voice**__- truly…too un__**believable.**_

* * *

_**meow**_

* * *

_**-Ohh! A cat! Looks like Muraku likes kittens that he's- FOLLOWING IT TO THE STREET!?- **__Truth be told, Yes, Muraku loved animals, even if he cannot __**see**__ them. He was __**innocent**__, not such a __**devil**__, no?_

_He followed the kitten to the street, __**unaware**__ of the danger_

'_MURAKU! GET BACK HERE!' The four kids ran __**after**__ the __**blind**__ one, who was focused on the little __**black**__ kitten with __**red**__…__**eyes**__…_

_**-Red?-**_

'_Muraku get back here now!' Haruki __**Yelled**__…_

'_Huh?' The boy didn't react, as he took his final step to the middle of the street, the __**light**__ suddenly __**turned red**__._

'_LOOK OUT!' IT was __**too late **__to __**save**__ the boy everything, __**turned**__ red….__**bright red….**__His scent was mixed with his __**blood**__, a __**smell**__ so __**fragrant**__, yet so __**poisoning**_

_**-Muraku?-**_** '**_MURAKU!' __**Tears**__…. Fell from the four boys __**eyes**__, watching as the __**smallest **__one of them __**fades**__, away into the __**darkness.**_

_Suddenly, turning around, Arata faced a __**mirror**__, seeing__** himself**__ in it, Haruki and Hikaru were there to, __**grinning….evily. **__The said in a __**harsh**__ tone;_

'_**Do you want to believe what you see?' **__Arata shooked his head, and walked a few __**steps**__ backward, onto the street, he felt his ankles __**hit**__ something, yes…. It was the __**dead**__ child's hand…. __**'Do you want to believe what others think…. Come on Sena Arata… I know you want this, I know you want him dead…'**_

_**-DON'T SAY THAT!-**_

'_**you act like you know him- truth is you're the one who's leading him to his death!'**_

_**-NO THAT'S NOT TRUE-**_

'_**Remember this Sena Arata, from the day you were born, to the day you die… you will always hold this sin… Remember' **__Everything….faded away into __**darkness**_

* * *

"Arata, time to wake up…." Hikaru shook Arata, making him open his eyes into reality. Arata quickly sat up and panted over and over again. "Are you okay? is it your overload again!?"

"No Hikaru….its just…" Hikaru raised an eyebrow "Muraku…."

"_I hate that name…." _Hikaru whispered, Arata took his attention to Hikaru, raising an eyebrow "Its nothing, Arata… come, we'll be late…"

"We're always late…" Arata chuckled, and stood up from his bed.

* * *

_**Danball Senki ROSE**_

_**Episode – 5**_

'_**Remember Your Fault'**_

* * *

Silent, yes it was… Rose Dorms, Room 305, Muraku was sleeping peacefully, As for his roommate, Aaron was watching over him like he always does.

* * *

_Knock knock_

* * *

"Come in…" Aaron says, still looking at his roommate, Ryuu comes in with his hands stretching behind his head. "Ryuu-san?"

"Hey, Still watching over him?" Ryuu asks, Aaron looks away from Ace and turns his head back to Muraku's attention "Was it because of his break out last night?"

"Its my fault… I had to put the stress on him…" Aaron looks down with guilt.

"Aaron, your _no_ different from Muraku if your going to blame yourself…" Aaron looks up at Ryuu "Your not weak like hi-"

"He is _not_ weak!" Aaron growled, Ryuu gave out a sigh, he stood up and walked away.

* * *

"Look, im sure Muraku-san wouldn't mind if you use Magna Orthus…." Kageto said, talking to Mikhail. But apparently Hikaru couldn't stand that name anymore

"Sure he wouldn't mind, after all he wouldn't care…" Everyone turned their eyes to Hikaru "after all he is just a heartless soul, he lied to us and deceived us…. Now he's playing tricks on us"

"You don't have to use such big words, Hikaru" Arata says, There it was again- That feeling, Yuno had felt since the incident had started. The feeling that Arata was listening to his guts again, his guts were seriously wrong "He cant be tha-"

* * *

Before Arata had said another word, the door swiped open, with Aaron and Muraku coming in. Still the same us any other day they have sawn those two. Muraku was hiding behind Aaron.

Jenock had kept quiet, But through the look on Aaron's face, it was obvious he had heard everything Hikaru had said. He just turned his attention back to Muraku and the two went to their seats.

* * *

As class continued, Arata felt his CCM vibrate, he picked it up and read what it was saying slowly.

* * *

'_The blonde one is our first target…-Orange Revolver' _Arata's eyes went wide open, he looked at Hikaru for a moment, worrying what the result will be in war time

* * *

_3_

* * *

_2_

* * *

_1_

* * *

_War time Begin_

* * *

Yes War time begins again, But no matter what the order was, Arata never left Hikaru's side. Haruki wondered why, but decided to ignore it…

* * *

'How have you been Arata?' Yes! There it was! Aaron's voice, Aaron was the orange revolver, next to his LBX was- Muraku's!

"Aaron!"

"Aaron!?" All of jenock shout, Orange Revolver hurried and landed a hit on Hikaru's unit. Arata forgot! He quickly aimed for Orange Revolver, but it was too fast. Hikaru's LBX was getting weaker through every hit. "Stop it Aaron!"

"No way!" Aaron shouted, Muraku just kept his unit standing in that one place, Haruki thought- maybe he should- no! he couldn't damage his friend's unit! But- still deep inside him, he felt like Muraku was the enemy- or… had it just been, the past? When they first came together to Kamui, when Muraku was Haruki's first friend when they both stepped on the island together. "IM GOING TO GET RID OF-" That was Muraku's cue.

* * *

Violet Revolver ran to Trivhine, and striked its sword at its chest. Trivhine fell to the ground, and alast- was BREAK OVER

* * *

"HARUKI!"

* * *

Suddenly, Aaron and Muraku jumped off and left.

* * *

Arata and Hikaru quickly jumped off their control pods- But Haruki's wasn't open

* * *

"Haruki!? HARUKI COME OUT!" Sakuya tried to open the pod, but it wouldn't open

"_IT WONT OPEN!" Haruki screamed from the inside, everyone else gathered to see the commotion, but still the pod wouldn't open._

* * *

Inside the pod, Haruki tried kicking and punching but it wouldn't open, Suddenly, a message was on the screen

* * *

'_Im so sorry Haruki –Muraku'_

* * *

"What?"

* * *

Suddenly! Some smoke came out, Haruki felt each part of his body, full of pain. He screamed, and everyone from the outside heard his screaming. Now they were more desperate to open the pod! But it still wouldn't open….

Until the screaming stopped, the pod opened… Everyone looked at Haruki with open eyes.

* * *

"Haruki…." Hikaru looked at his captain, and hugged himself and screamed with everyone else.

* * *

Haruki was lying on the seat of the pod, body sweaty, his eyes wide open, pupils so small. Yet so clear that his eyes were almost lifeless, his body was much paler, there were also red marks on his arms and legs. His mouth had saliva flowing down, and on his hand, was a note that said _'Remember your Fault'_

* * *

_Everyone else is screaming in fear, the nurses came in a flash. All the students felt afraid of their control pods. But, Aaron didn't feel a thing about what h__e had done, he just sat in the room, looking at the commotion in the screen. Slowly Caressing Muraku's head as he was sleeping on his shoulder._

* * *

"_Well done Muraku…" Aaron whispered in his brother's ear "Your such a good boy…. My baby brother…"_

"_Aaron-nii…."_

* * *

"DANGIT!" Arata slammed his hands on the table "Muraku couldn't have done this! No! Aaron must've!"

"MURAKU THIS MURAKU THAT! SHUT UP ARATA!" Hikaru yelled "LOOK WHAT _THAT_ MURAKU DID TO OUR CAPTAIN!"

"Hikaru…." Arata said slowly, he sighed and looked at his CCM. He then gripped it harder and started replying the message Aaron had sent him.

* * *

'_Aaron meet me at Gull peak, bring Muraku!' And Arata waited for the reply_

'_Fine, don't bring anyone else. Unless its that blonde haired boy….'_ Unless is was Hikaru? Arata didn't understand, but Hikaru just noded and they both went off to Gull peak.

* * *

"Arata…." Aaron says looking at his twin brother.

"Aaron….please, stop this…" Arata begged, but Aaron just chuckled, Muraku hid his face underneath the younger twin's shoulder "Aaron please! Lets be brothers again!"

"The only thing that wouldn't change is that we share the same blood. It doesn't mean we're brothers…"

"Please…" Aaron looked away, and Arata ran to Muraku and tried to grab his hand "Muraku! Please come back to us! Please come back to me!"

"I…i…cant…." Muraku whined "I…I don't know!"

"Muraku please! This isn't you! He's using you!" Muraku tried to shake Arata's hand off, but what? He was weak and fragile. "Please!" Aaron pushed Arata away, and hid Muraku behind him again

"Leave him alone! He's on our side!"

"Well, why don't we let him choose?" Arata said, Aaron noded and walked away from Muraku, placing him in the middle "Muraku, please come back. If you-"

"If you go to them, you will be our enemy Muraku…"

"Aaron-nii! No!" Muraku whined

"and you can never come back! EVER!" Aaron shouted "But if you stay… I wont ever leave you, I will keep you safe, and we can stay brothers forever… Muraku…"

"I…i…"

"Muraku please!" Arata pleated

"I…well..i"

"Come home Baby brother…" Aaron said slowly… Muraku was lost, then he closed his eyes, bit his lip, trying to hold back tears and said

"Im sorry Arata…." And Muraku walked into Aaron's embrace. "Aaron-nii…"

"Oh well, he's on our side I guess…"

"Muraku….why?" Arata said, Muraku just turned his face away, and he and Aaron walked away.

"Arata…there is nothing we can do" Hikaru said sadly, "He betrayed us. He's our enemy…" Arata looked down, and looked back up to Hikaru

"Your right….he's….our enemy…" Kira was behind the tree, listening to everything… she told herself _'Muraku was right, this is not what Kia-nee wanted. Aaron has gone too far, we have to end this…. Oh Muraku-kun, if only I could give you all my courage, so you could do this yourself.." _And when Hikaru and Arata were about to leave, Kira turned around and looked at them both, she sighed and said

"Hey….we need to talk…" Aaron and Hikaru just staired at each other…. And the nodded and the three walked back to the dorms…

* * *

"Kira…why are you giving us this information?" Arata asked. Kira sighed again and took out Muraku's journal, written in it was how Muraku felt about everything that had happened "Kira…" All Jenock and Harness looked at the ReROSE student

"Look, Nobody listened to Muraku… that's why he couldn't open any of our eyes… but when I read his journal-" Everyone looked at her "I realized, why he was so quiet… he was to corrupted by his past, his present, and what he would do in his future… corrupted, by darkness… that's why. I want this! I want what's right!" Everyone looked at her, Some were unsure, but Jenock smiled and noded, Kira felt relief.

"Kira, if this is what Muraku truly feels- we are willing to listen to you!" Kira smiles and bows

"Thank you…" Kira looks out the window "But…there is something I don't understand" Hikaru raises an eyebrow

"What?" Sakuya asks, Kira looks at them and sighs

"He is always afraid to go out at night…and he always say these things over and over"

"What things?"

"Conceal, don't feel, conceal, don't feel…. Its like he has a hidden power he is not ready to show" Everyone looked at each other – 'Hidden power?' they asked each other

* * *

"_Muraku…"_

"_Aa-Aaron-nii?" *sniff*_

"_What's wrong!? Why are you crying?" Aaron bends down to see the boy's face_

"_Aaron-nii! Please help me!" Muraku pleaded "its getting stronger and stronger! My hand are shaking! And my body feels cold!"_

"_its okay Muraku! I'll make sure it wont get any worse"_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise…" Aaron hugged the boy who was crying and whispering_

'_Conceal, don't feel, conceal, don't feel….'_

* * *

_**(Epilouge: Sakuya! :3)**_

* * *

_**Next time on Danball Senki ROSE:**_

* * *

_**Kira shows us what a Reverse truly is,**_

_**But what is wrong with Arata? Why is he shaking in his sleep?**_

_**Haruki is traumatized! And Hikaru gets targeted again!**_

_**Are we all going to fall?**_

* * *

_**Next Time:**_

* * *

'_**Please Save Me!'**_

* * *

_**This is the power! R.O.S.E Activate! War time begin!**_

* * *

_**Ruby:AAAAAHHHHHH I JUST TORTURED HARUKI! RAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!? WHAT DID I JUST DO!? GOD!**_

_**Anyway seeya- wait what? Oh….yeah….the Fifth platoon's new leader…I forgot- anyway! Im sure you guys can send an OC for that? –you can send multiple OCs- MkAy! ByE!**_


End file.
